


I'm to drunk to love you tonight

by TheTeapotOfFandoms666



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeapotOfFandoms666/pseuds/TheTeapotOfFandoms666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They confess that they love each other after a few drinks. ( fluff!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm to drunk to love you tonight

Both John and Sherlock had decided to give them selves a break from working. So John and Sherlock went around and did a big pub-crawl. After an hour in the both where already very much drunk. As they where both drinking their beers, Sherlock was lost in his mind palace. Memories of how Johns face was on the day he thought he would never see Sherlock again, haunted him. No, it will always haunt him forever. Even though he knew John was at his limit of taking in alcohol before he went into the blurry state of remembering things and then some. He had to tell him how he felt. He took the last swig of he beer as he then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
“ John, I need to tell you something,” Sherlock said then hiccupped.   
“ What is it Sherlock? You ok?” John smiled but had a soft haze in his eyes; ones filled with blurred thoughts but still had a rope of clearness, clinging to them. Once Sherlock saw that He knew it was the perfect time.  
“ John.. I, well when a human seems to like another, they will tell them. For you see from my research I-“  
“ Bloody hell Sherlock, I said we wouldn’t talk about cases tonight. Please, can we just enjoy tonight and could you maybe try to… I don’t know, think “normal” thoughts?”  
Sherlock closed his mouth then glanced down, he thumb slowly tracing around the rim of the cold glass.   
“ John, I am sorry I can’t be this so called “ normal”, but I wasn’t even talking about work.”  
John raised his brow as he then took another sip of his beer. Waiting for Sherlock to speak. Sherlock then cleared his throat, and thought about all the times he has practiced saying this, but for once his mind slipped up and just got to the point. So you could say his heart won over his brain this once.   
“ John, I love you. I always have since the day we met.’  
Sherlock then covered his mouth as he realized what he said then glanced up to see a shocked John, who then laughed softly, shaking his head. Sherlock then felt what he thought was the sting of rejection.   
“ You bloody idiot, I know that! Hell everyone does. I owe your brother then.”  
Sherlock shot his head back up and furrowed his brows.  
“ W-, You knew? Then why didn’t you say anything to me? It would have saved a lot of time and a lot of-“  
John leaning over and kissing him passionately cut off Sherlock. Sherlock then closed his eyes and slowly kissed him back, slowly smiling against Johns soft, but at the same time rough lips. John then pulled back, looking into Sherlock’s blue, bright orbs. He then smiled and let out a soft chuckle.  
“ Sherlock, this not the beer talking because, damn it I have always loved you too.”  
Sherlock slowly smiled as a blush slowly crept across his cheeks, he then grabbed John by his shirt and kissed him once more, then whispered into his ear.  
“ Then lets get out of here, I need to show you how much I have loved you for so long.”


End file.
